


Teach me to dance?

by LusciousDean



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, cute fluff, himbos😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Hello! This is a super short merthur one shot. Hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Teach me to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a super short merthur one shot. Hope you enjoy it!!

Arthur was distraught. It was a week before the biggest ball of the year, And he had not found a dancing partner or a date. In all honesty, He was a horrible dancer. He always stepped on the womens' toes that he danced with. He was currently sitting on his bed in his chambers, confused as to how he would dance with himself, or get better for that matter. 

Arthur got up, Then pretended to put his arms around someones waist, and started to sway. From an outside perspective, this probably looked ridiculous seeing as he was so bad at it. He continued to sway, Trying to put effort into it, but he realized he was hopeless. Just as he was about to give up, He heard a chuckle coming from the doorway that lead into his room. 

Merlin was standing there, Arms crossed with a ridiculous grin on his face. Arthurs cheeks immediately turned cherry red. 

"I would have had no clue you were really that atrocious at ball dancing" Merlin said with a laugh. 

"Hey! I'm working at it. Do not make fun of my attempts." arthur said to merlin in a stern tone, just making merlin laugh more. 

"Do you want me to teach you how?" Merlin said, still with a goofy smile on his face. 

"And why would you, out of all people, know how to ball dance?" arthur said. If he couldn't dance, there would be no way merlin could. 

"Do you realize that I am a servant, therefore I am usually at the balls we have tending to peoples needs? I've watched people dance many times. You're bound to get good at it after watching it for so long. But clearly that is not the case for you." Merlin said, Ending his sentence with a joking tone.

"I don't believe you can dance. If you can, then show me" arthur said and merlin walked over to him.

Step right, step right, step left step left. Merlin had it all down. Arthur on the other hand, was a wreck. They practiced for a while, then decided to stop after an hour. 

"Thank you merlin. I really had no idea you could dance so well." arthur said, still sounding slightly modest. Nonetheless, Arthur saying thank you was a rare experience, one that merlin very much appreciated. 

Merlin continued to teach arthur how to dance, step by step, and by the end of the week, arthur was ready. Merlin, This time at the ball would also be dancing. Arthur, thinking logically for the first time, thought that it would only be fair to take merlin to the ball with him. So that is what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. More stuff coming soon. Sorry I’ve been so inactive :p


End file.
